Alone
by Yahnkehy
Summary: My take on Vegeta and Goku's 'relatoinship' .
1. A Mistake Prequel

A Mistake

By: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: This fic is the prequel to "Alone". I hope I can capture the same intensity as I did in that fic. I plan on giving the background to the circumstances of the afore mentioned fic. I hope people don't mind the jumping around in thoughts, I see Goku as a _very_ scatterbrained person. If you hate it let me know and I'll fix it.

Warnings: V/G, angst (no lemon guys, sorry!), and sap.

Takes place between BUU and the atrocity known as GT. .

The shadows have become my home, it seems. At one time, I was one of the people of the light. I would walk in the sunshine and not even think of hiding in the shadows as I do now. But that was before, before I sparred under the full moon with, who is now, my love interest.

Kami, why must I see him so differently?

Everything was perfect, well as perfect as the life of Son Goku can be, I had my sons, my sparring partner, and a cold bed to climb into at the end of each day. Well, that part wasn't perfect, but hey 2 out of 3 ain't bad.

I should have said 'No.' when he asked me to spar that night. He had an odd look in his eyes. One that I couldn't decipher. But, like the 'baka' he's called me since we met, I followed him unknowing of the consequences that I would reap in doing so.

The short flight to our usual sparring grounds was uneventful, we flew side by side, as normal. After we began to spar was when things went sour.

Our fists met and seperated in a backlash of power as we faced off. He was unusually agressive that night, attacking in a fury of kicks, punches and ki blasts; he held nothing back. That was the problem.

Ever since I could recall, I had to hold back my power so as to not kill someone while we were training. I can see the smear that would have been Krillen if I hadn't held back when we trained together. Everyone I had ever sparred with, I had to hold back.

Then there's Vegeta.

Every one of the few times we've sparred, he's demanded my all. No matter if he knew he was sorely out matched or not, and after every spar just before he'd leave; he'd look at me in a way that made me feel like I'd done something wrong in holding back.

This time was only slightly different, instead of hurrling insults at my head, he attacked me with everything he had, not giving me a chance to defend.

This time I let loose and gave him my all, powering up to Super Saiyajinn level 3. He kept up for awhile, but his stamina was giving out and I could see it happening. With every punch, kick and blast he would get up slower and slower. Always comming back for more.

I felt like I'd killed him when he didn't get up after a particularly harsh punch. In a panic, I rushed to the crater his sleek body made on impact to the hard unforgiving earth, and felt my heart wrench in agony at the obvious pain he was in.

I was a low life.

I had inflicted crushing blows and deadly blasts at him and he, my prince, took all of it and came back for more. That is the reason that he is Vegeta no Ouji and I am a low-class baka. He knew what the odds were and he still came at me. He proved that no matter the odds he would never give up.

I was ashamed.

I had taken advantage of my strength, and in doing so had hurt the one who did not adore me for my strength, but honored me with his grudging friendship.

I did the only thing I could do. I gave him some of my energy and picked up the fight where we had left off. Giving ground slowly but steadily, I burned my energy with abandon and soon we were evenly matched.

Yet I still gave ground.

Every punch he hammered at me, every deadly blast, every punnishing kick, I dropped my ki slightly below his just before impact, causing punches that would normaly cause moderate damage to inflict agonizing injury. After a short time I could not even raise myself from the Goku-shaped hole he sent me into.

I heard him touch down nearby to me, and a moment later his hand burried itself into my messy spikes and pull my head up.

"You disgust me, Kakarott." he said in a depreciating voice.

In that moment I knew....he knew what I did.

I forced myself up on exhausted arms and looked at him. He was so close. He had never been so close to me before, even in battle, he always kept his distance. But now he was close to me, I got a good look at his face and was shocked.

He was beautiful.

I only got a split second to see his face at close range before he shot off into the night to parts unknown.

He hasn't spoken to me since. He hasn't come by to spar, and he has Trunks send me away when I go to him. It is as though I no longer exist to him.

For weeks now I have hidden in the shadows around his home, watching him as he goes about his usual routine. His treks to the GT, Mrs. Briefs' trips out to feed him, and I see how, when he thinks no one sees him, his shoulders stoop almost as if he feels defeated.

I feel responsable for that and it hurts. Knowing that what I did can never be taken back kills me every time I think about it.

In the weeks I have watched him from the shadows of his home, I found that I did not care for him in the way that a friend should. I didn't want his friendship.

I wanted his passion and intensity, I wanted his hurt, his anger, his disgust, his pity, his pride, his cynacism....in short I wanted him in all of his many facets and moods.

But this can never be.

I lay awake at night and wonder if things could have been different if only I hadn't done what I had. I will never know, it seems, for my world was destroyed by my own hand before I even realized what I had.

Someday I know I will confront him with the love he has, unwittingly, instilled in me. I only hope that he won't kill me when I tell him how I feel.

Maybe he'll see that what I did was, just as I see it.

A Mistake.

Owari

So....does this give light to any questions about the events leading up to "Alone" ? I hope so, let me know what you thought and please send any constructive criticism you may have for any of my work. .


	2. Alone

Alone  
  
by Vegeta's Mate  
  
A/N: This fic was inspired by an oldies song that I just happened to hear while flipping through the radio stations. The pairing will be V/G.  
  
Angst, Goku's P.O.V., then Vegeta's P.O.V.  
  
ALONE....  
  
I hear the ticking of the clock I'm lying here the room's pitch dark I wonder where you are tonight  
  
I looked out the window at the starry night, the warm breeze ruffeling my wayward spikes.  
  
I'm thinking of you...  
  
Do you even care? I felt your ki leave Earth this morning...it tore me apart. All I want to do is love you and protect you. But, of course, the night I was going to tell you of my feelings...you leave.  
  
I suppose I should take that as a sign from the gods...that we could never be together.  
  
I remember the last time we sparred...you were so intense, so fixated on defeating me...that I let you win. How could I have been so stupid!  
  
You looked at me with contempt and,...was that disappointment?, shining in your eyes.  
  
No answer on the telephone And the night goes by so very slow Oh I hope that it won't end though Alone  
  
Vegeta's P.O.V.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
I suppose I should have realized that he thought me so weak as to 'let' me win...I've never been more mortified in my life.  
  
The one that I wanted to mate...the one that I could be myself around, thought me weak.  
  
What greater shame could be brought down on me? If I told him of my ...feelings...it'd be another one of his pity parties. He'd pat me on the head and take my words entirely out of context...he'd think I meant a platonic love...not the intense heat and passion he inspires within me at the slightest look.  
  
I had to leave, I couldn't sparr with my interest again and suffer his pity.  
  
I want so badly to be able to wrap myself around his delicious body and drowned in his endless eyes.  
  
Till now I always got by on my own I never really cared until I met you And now it chills me to the bone How do I get you alone How do I get you alone  
  
Alone, alone  
  
Goku's P.O.V.  
  
I won't let this go! I have to tell him...even if it means that he'll never feel the same way. I have to.  
  
I can feel his ki, it feels...upset? I wonder what's wrong...oh no! He's still pissed about the spar.  
  
I'll wait...give him time to get over my stupidity, before I tell him.  
  
You don't know how long I have wanted To touch your lips and hold you tight You don't know how long I have waited And I was gonna tell you tonight But the secret is still my own And my love for you is still unknown Alone  
  
Vegeta's P.O.V.  
  
This is killing me. I can't take this lonliness, this cold and desolate feeling of being alone.  
  
Damn the bastard for making me feel this pain, I've never felt anything like this before so I know it has to be the baka's doing.  
  
Never have I minded feeling alone...until now. Fuck this nonsense! I'm going back, and I will mate him whether he likes it or not!  
  
No.  
  
I could never force him to bow to my will. I have to know if his looks and the slight touches in battle are from feelings like mine or...just wishfull thinking on my part.  
  
I turn the ship around, going back to my heart...even if it is not returned.  
  
Perhaps I should send a mental call to him?  
  
No.  
  
He knows I'm comming back, knows we need to talk, mayhap he thinks it's about our spar...  
  
Whatever the reason he will meet me when I land...I just hope my feelings won't be crushed.  
  
I laugh depreciatingly, imagine, The Prince of All Saiyanjinn...in 'love' with a third class nobody, no he's not a nobody...he's mine...or, hopefully, he will be.  
  
Till now I always got by on my own I never really cared until I met you And now it chills me to the bone How do I get you alone How do I get you alone How do I get you alone How do I get you alone  
  
Owari  
  
What'd you guys think? I know it's very short but this is what went through my head as I heard the song. Review and lets me know. . 


	3. Caught in the Rain

Caught in the Rain  
  
by: Vegeta's Mate  
  
A/N: By request I will post a second part to Alone concerning the get together of our favorite Saiyanjinn Couple...yes this will have a bit of lemony goodness. . I went back and fixed a few things, maybe now it'll be better. (Thanks to Pixlegoddess for letting me know how to improve! .)  
  
Vegeta's P.O.V.  
  
Is it real? We're always the same We're almost alone now Well, I was caught in the rain Wasting my time on the ground  
  
I suppose I should have known that my unexpected return would have brought out the whole 'Z Fighters' gang. Could they be any more immature? What the fuck kind of name is the 'Z Fighters'? Whatever. There is only one in this stiffeling group that I wish to see, and oddly enough, he's not here...I feel, disappointed? Yes, I guess I am disappointed. I come back for him and he fucking couldn't meet me here. There! Is that...YES! It is...Kakarotto! My eyes follow his every move. The grace in his movements, the slight sway in his hips as he walks closer to me. The crowd parts around him like water as he comes closer, making his way steadily to me. He stops in front of me, one hand rests lightly on my shoulder and I shudder slightly, it's so hard to hold my mask in place around him, in the next moment...we're alone in a forest.  
  
Waiting to call Well, what would you say? And, can you come over? Well, I was caught in the rain Wasting my time on the ground  
  
Goku's P.O.V.  
  
It was you Who could get me high With whatever you say You're telling me something real  
  
Kami, he's so gorgeous. It hurts my heart to know we'll never be together. Might as well get it over with.  
  
"Vegeta, I..." He cuts me off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I did not come back to discuss our spar. Keep your apologies." he says, his eyes darkening slightly.  
  
I clear my throat, "I wasn't going to apologize just now. I was going to tell you that I love you, Vegeta" I say as I brace for a blow.  
  
"Keep your silly love, I want no friendly love from you." he says. Is he shaking?  
  
"I don't love you like a friend...I love you as a...man." I say. I can't believe I did it and I'm still alive.  
  
What we do It doesn't matter now Whatever it takes For you to stay with me  
  
Vegeta's P.O.V.  
  
Trading thoughts Across from the room I saw you surrounded Well, I was caught in the rain Wasting my time on the ground  
  
He looks nervous, delicious but nervous.  
  
"Vegeta, I...." I cut him off with a wave of my hand.  
  
"I did not come back to discuss our spar. Keep your apologies." I say, my lust climbing as I look over his face, a face I have loved since almost the moment I met him.  
  
He clears his throat, "I wasn't going to apologize just now. I was going to tell you that I love you, Vegeta" he says and tenses.  
  
"Keep your silly love, I want no friendly love from you." I say, my body shakes with desire.  
  
"I don't love you like a friend...I love you as a...man." he says.  
  
Kami, I'm dreaming. I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I stare at him.  
  
He's afraid.  
  
I laugh, "It almost sounded like you said you love me Kakarotto, but I know that'd never happen."  
  
Feeling small Without an escape I almost let you down Well, I was caught in the rain Wasting my time on the ground  
  
It was you Who could get me high With whatever you say You're telling me something real  
  
Goku's P.O.V.  
  
Did I hear right? It almost seemed like he was wishing for me to love him. My apprehension fades and I step boldly closer, our bodies only a breath apart.  
  
"You heard right, Vegeta...and now I'll prove it." I breathe as I lean down slowly giving him every chance to turn away, but he stays where he is. He even tilts his head slightly to give me better access.  
  
As my lips touched his, fire leapt in my blood, consuming me. His mouth was so hot, his tounge swept in to my mouth branding me. His hands are everywhere, tearing at my clothes, our lips fused together in a searing endless kiss. Somehow we end up on the ground, the soft grass of the forest tickling my now naked back. His lithe form is pressed against my chest, our hearts hammering in unison, he raises himself on one hand looking into my eyes intently.  
  
"Is this what you want Kakarotto, because I will not be able to stop in a few moments." he says, his already rough voice made more so with long restrained passion.  
  
My answer is a sensual rolling of my hips, grinding our already straining arousals together harder.  
  
He growls in the back of his throat, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he leans down to reclaim my lips in another eternal kiss.  
  
What we do It doesn't matter now Whatever it takes For you to stay with me  
  
Vegeta's P.O.V.  
  
It was you Who could get me high With whatever you say Telling me something real  
  
We need to stop....but Kami I can't! There's too much between us, but once...just once won't hurt will it? Fuck it! Mine..for now at least.  
  
My restraint is slipping, his body feels so good pressed to mine. The sound of his labored breathing is sapping my self control, not to mention the fact that his scent is intoxicating.  
  
I reach between our bodies and stroke his obvious desire, he hisses between his teeth.  
  
His pants are in my way, I want to taste every inch of his searing hot flesh.  
  
I kiss my way from his dewy lips, down over his strong thick neck, I nibble along his shoulders each in turn, before continuing my delightful trek down to his contoured chest, licking and biting his nipples drawing delicious gasps and moans from the beauteous being beneath me. I work my way down his rock hard abs to the waistband of his gi. With much relish I rip them out of my way, delighting in the way his huge cock bouncing free from the restraining pants.  
  
I nibble and lap my way around his lower abdomen, entirely neglecting the one place he wants my attentions. I chuckle as he groans in disappointment. I tickle my tounge through the surprisingly sparse nest of hair at the junction of his sex, before I slide my tounge up over his balls and on up to the head of his weeping member. I swallow him whole, opening my throat to allow room for his length.  
  
"Ahhh, Vegeta! Yes!" he gasps trying to thrust his hips up into my mouth, my hands restrain him.  
  
I growl around his length, noticing the violent reaction he has to it I growl again.  
  
He is now sobbing and gripping my hair, trying to force my head to move. I relent and give him what he needs, my mouth moving over his length at a dizzying speed bringing him to the edge of completion before drawing back and flipping him over on to his stomach.  
  
Goku's P.O.V.  
  
What we do It doesn't matter now When I was caught in the rain You made me feel  
  
Gods the pleasure! I'm drunk with him, the feel of his hot mouth enveloping my straining cock.  
  
I'm nearing the edge, and he pulls back. Next thing I know I'm on my stomach, my ass in the air with two slippery fingers buried three knuckles deep inside me, stretching me, preparing me for his invasion. His fingers hit a spot deep within me and white hot pleasure shoots straight to my balls and trails it's way to the head of my cock.  
  
I cry out in pleasure, his fingers leave and I feel empty. Something large and wet is pressing against my entrance, and the next thing I feel is pain.  
  
The force of his entry has split me in half, I just know it.  
  
He stays motionless, waiting for me to fully adjust to his size.  
  
"Gods Vegeta," I gasp, unable to think at this point.  
  
He groans, as I wiggle to shake off the last vestiges of the pain.  
  
"D-don't...m-m-move." he hisses, his hands flexing on my hips digging in to hold me still.  
  
I rock back against him trying to make him move.  
  
"I can't-!" he groans as he begins to move gently within me. His thrusts slow and easy.  
  
The feel of him moving in and out of me slowly is driving me crazy! "Damn it Vegeta!" I growl.  
  
He stops moving, his body tensing even more. "Are you hurt?" he asks, his voice strained.  
  
"No, but if you don't start moving soon you will be." I growl back.  
  
Vegeta's P.O.V.  
  
You made me feel Everything's real I was caught in the rain Wasting my time on the ground  
  
I chuckle at his desperation.  
  
I draw almost completely out of his tight heat, angling my hips before I slam back in to him to hit his pleasure spot. The pleasure of being deeply within him snaps my control as I piston my hips back and forth, slamming almost furiously into the welcoming body beneath me.  
  
He tries to push back into my thrusts, so I grip his hips harder leaving small finger marks on him as I draw his hips back to meet my every thrust.  
  
I feel oblivion creeping up to me so I reach around our joined bodies, never missing a beat, and I grasp his cock tugging him to completion.  
  
Our bodies explode almost simultaneously, his tight heat milking me of my seed as his cock shoots his creamy essence over my fingers.  
  
When the last of our post orgasm tremors pass, we collapse to the ground in a tangle of limbs, sweat, and spent desire.  
  
"You and I must discuss things, I want to be sure before we do anything permanent." I say as I slide myself out of him with a hiss.  
  
"Yes Vegeta, I know..."he answers, as he curls around my tired body spooning at my back. "What ever you want koi," he whispers as sleep claims his spent body.  
  
I was caught in the rain Wasting my time on the ground I was caught in the rain Caught in the rain  
  
Owari  
  
Is this OK? I wasn't sure how much love play to put in here. I'm sorry if I over did things. Review me and let me know if you thought it was alright. . 


	4. Because the NightEnd Of Alone

**Because The Night**

by: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: Angel lost in Shadows, kit-kit, The Chichi Slaughter House, phantomscribe72, En4cerMax, Schwarzwald, and VeggieSlave! "glomps" I love you guys!

Disclaimer:I don't own the song "Because the Night" nor do I own the characters of DBZ, they belong to their respective owners "Music and Lyrics : Bruce Springsteen - Patti Smith, Preformed : 10,000 Maniacs"

_Take me now, baby, here as I am_  
_Pull me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed _

My eyes drift open to greet the dawn of a new day when instead, they are met with the sight of two pair of feet. I look up and come face to face with the baka's woman as well as my onna. My eyes widen and I stiffen, behind me Kakarotto shifts and sits up.

"Wha's wrong, 'Geta?" he asks in a sleepy voice, his eyes not yet open.

I don't answer, I stare in to the face of Kakarotto's woman. Surprisingly she doesn't look that unhappy. Curious, I sit up and growl "What do you want?"

"My, my, Vegeta. You seem pretty grumpy for someone who got lucky last night." Bulma says from Kakarotto's woman's side.

Kakarotto's eyes shoot open, "Bulma! Oh shit!" he yells in my ear and stumbles to his feet entirely unaware of his nakedness. "I can explain!"

I growl at his stupidity, "Kakarotto, shut up."

Bulma leans closer to me and whispers, "Is he good?" my eyes widen, and when she leans back I see her smirk as well as a wealth of humor dancing in her eyes.

_Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand as the sun descends  
They can't hurt you now,  
Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now _

I smirk and nod, watching her eyes light with mirth.

Kakarotto is standing behind me stuttering and babbling, "I-uh, it's n-n-not wha-wha-what you think! Honestly! We were uh, sparring and uh...." he breaks off and rubs his neck trying to find a good excuse. "We uh, took a bath in the lake and uh...we uh, wanted to air dry?" he finishes weakly, a question coloring his words.

Bulma laughs outright not believing, for one second, his stammered excuse. "It's alright Goku, you don't have to lie. I know what happened here and all I wanna know is what took so long?" she laughs again as the color drains from his flushed face.

Kakarotto's woman crouches down to my eye level, being as I'm still on the ground, and looks into my eyes. "If you break his heart.....I'll break you. Do we understand each other, Vegeta?" she smirks as Kakarotto gasps in surprise.

"Of course, harpy. As long as you don't break the Onna's heart, we're on even terms." I say, and laugh as Kakarotto passes out behind me, his body making a loud 'plopping' sound as it hits the ground.

The onna's nod and turn to go back to wherever they had come from with their arms around each other. I turn and gather Kakarotto's unconscious and quite heavy body into my arms and take to the sky, my destination; the ship I had returned in.

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us _

Tossing Kakarotto onto the lone bed, I smirk as he jerks awake and looks around. I can tell he wants to say something, but instead he bites his lip.

"Talk Kakarotto. Tell me what you want." I say, my voice unsteady to my own ears.

He looks at his hands in his lap, "I-I'm sorry."

I growl and step closer to him, "So what,...am I a mercy fuck now? Is that why you slept with me?! Is that what I am to you, a mercy fuck!?" my heart feels like it's about to shrivel and die. "Fuck you, Kakarotto!" I yell and storm from the room only to be caught from behind and held tightly to a rock hard chest.

He nuzzles the back of my neck, "Never. Never in a million life times would I ever think of you that way, Vegeta. You are the most precious thing in the world to me and I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, protect you, fight with you......make love with you. Vegeta, if you don't want that then I'll leave and never bother you again. I'll cherish the one night that I had you all to myself but I will not ask for you to have me if this isn't what you want." he whispers into my ear, his breath on my over-sensitive ear driving me to distraction.

I bite back a groan and stiffen my spine. "You will have to prove that to me, Kakarotto. I know you think me weak, how could you want a mate who is not your equal?" I snap, my tone harder than I had intended.

I feel him flinch and sigh, before he releases me from his grasp. "You aren't weaker than me, Vegeta. You are the strongest person I know, you survived in an environment that would have driven me insane, you push yourself to the breaking point and beyond, you mask what you feel leaving everyone to guess what you're thinking, you are a brilliant strategist, you think in ways that are foreign to me and many others...Vegeta, you are perfection in the flesh...how could I not want you as a mate?" he says, the feeling in his tone making my heart ache. "I'd have to be an even bigger baka than you already think I am to turn you away. You've got to believe me, Vegeta, you are the reason for the sunlight in my world and if I don't have you I will always live in darkness. I can't say that I'll be the best, or the smartest, or the perfect match to your inherent perfection....but I will live the rest of my life striving to be whatever it is that you want me to be. I love you, Vegeta. Please don't make me live in darkness....I'd rather die again than have to live like that for much longer." his voice cracked at the end of his little speech.

_Have I doubt , baby ,when I'm alone  
Love is a ring, a telephone  
Love is an angel disguised as lust  
Here in our bed until the morning comes _

I was in awe.

I slowly turn to face him, "Baka," I say and pull him to me. Burying my fingers in his hair and forcing his lips to mine.

I nip his lips, demanding entrance and he complies, opening his mouth in supplication. His hands gently touch my back, as though he is afraid that I will deny him if he touches me too roughly.

I groan into his mouth, biting his tongue playfully before pulling it further into my own and suckling the small hurt. I can hear his breath coming in great gasping lungfuls, as though he is desperately trying to hold back and losing.

I tare my lips from his and force him against the wall in the hall where he'd caught me, and attack his throat with biting kisses and a swirling tongue.

Shoving away from him roughly, I look up into his face. "You are not going to just stand there." I growl and jerk him back into the bedroom.

_Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand as the sun descends  
They can't hurt you now,  
Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now _

I force him back on the bed and kneel over him, "You will participate or I will not do this, Kakarotto. Show me the depth of feeling you proclaim to have for me." I growl again and press my body flush with his, enjoying the hiss of pleasure he releases.

He looks at me, his eyes show slight fear. "Vegeta, I-I want you the same way that you had me last night.....I want to show you how much I love you," he whispered, turning his face away from me.

I smirk and pin his shoulders to the bed, causing him to look up at me with acceptance of never getting his wish, shining in his eyes.

I growl feraly, and scoot down his body until I am face to shaft with his arousal. I swallow him whole, taking him deeply into my throat and purring around my mouthful.

He tosses his head back and moans, his pleasure expressed in that loud nonsensical sound. I stroke his cock with my lips and throat just long enough to bring him to the brink of heaven before pulling back.

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us _

He whines at the loss of my mouth and I chuckle before moving up and settling myself to straddle his hips, our arousal's brushing together.

I shove two fingers into his mouth, "Suck." I growl heatedly.

I almost die from the feeling of his scorching mouth sucking and licking my fingers. I pull them away, and he opens his thighs to allow me entrance.

I smirk and place my two wet fingers at my own opening and prepare myself, all the while his eyes are closed and I am rubbing his ardor with my other hand.

"Are you ready for me, Kakarotto?" I ask, looking down at his passion flushed face.

"Yes! Kami, Vegeta. I want you now....please!" he gasps, thrusting into my hand.

With love we sleep  
With doubt the vicious circle  
Turns and burns  
Without you I cannot live  
Forgive, the yearning burning  
I believe it's time to heal to feel  
So take me now, take me now, take me now 

I raise myself and place his cock at my entrance, I impale myself as his eyes fly open. "Vegeta!" he yells.

Fuck this hurts!

I bite my lip and lower myself further onto his straining arousal, his hands come up to grip my hips and ease me down.

I try to move, despite the pain and his hands hold me still.

"D-don't...not yet. A-adjust first...hurts lessss." he hissed, determination stamped on his face.

I try to relax, but having a massive cock in my ass kinda makes me feel less than calm. Slowly I notice that the pain is lessening, and I wriggle to shift the rest of the pain away.

"Let me move, Kakarotto." I groan, his hands release my hips and I raise myself and drop, hard.

A cry is ripped from my throat, the intense pleasure of that one movement is almost enough to make me cum.

I feel his hands at my hips again and begin to growl when he begins to move for both of us, setting a rough pace. I rock in time with his thrusts, my head thrown back and wanton cries of unimaginable pleasure are pulled from my slack mouth.

"More, more, more, more." I chant as he speeds his pace and gives me what I demand.

My hand snakes down to my neglected need and wraps around it only to be smacked away by Kakarotto.

He looks up at me, "Mine." he growls pulling me down to lay against his chest. With a quick little flip, I find myself being pressed into the mattress and Kakarotto's hips pistoning in and out of me at a grueling pace, the slide of his abdomen against my cock giving me the stimulation I wanted.

I felt my orgasm building and tilted my hips further into his, white hot pleasure erupted within me and I gave up my control for the second time with Kakarotto; I came so hard I saw stars.

Not long after me, I hear a roar and felt the warm rush of his seed flood me before he collapsed atop me.

Because the night belongs to lovers 

Panting he looks down at me.

_  
Because the night belongs to us _

I wrap my arms around his shoulders, and draw him down.

Because the night belongs to lovers 

He places his teeth on the skin at the junction of my shoulder and neck.

And everybody says 

I set my teeth into his neck, and bite down at the same moment as he bites me.

_It belongs to us_

He is my chosen, my mate, my Kakarotto.....


End file.
